


12. Pretty Boy

by confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs



Category: Block B, EXO (Band)
Genre: Broken Zikyung, Jealousy, Jongin just wanted to help, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sexting, Zico X Everyone Collection, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs/pseuds/confirmed_kyungsoosmegahunkyabs
Summary: Woo Jiho misses Kyung. Jongin wants to help. Misunderstandings occur.





	12. Pretty Boy

 

Backstage was bustling, idols both male and female running around all done up with their tight revealing outfits. Managers and PDs scream up and down the halls looking for members of this and that band. Jiho stands there under the bright fluorescent light, not sure why he is there. Kyung doesn’t want to see him. He keeps his cap low as he watches Kyung pass in his cute outfit, all made up, ready to warm the hearts of the audience with his perfect rap. Jiho’s heart clenches. This is the closest he has physically been to Kyung in weeks. His eyes follow Kyung down the corridor and stick to Kyung’s back as Kyung stops to talk to a girl group. A mix of sadness and jealousy rips Jiho’s chest apart as one of the girls laugh and lean against his former boyfriend. God, he misses him.

 

Across the room, someone is watching his sadness as he waits for his manager to come and pick him up. A certain shockingly buff individual with slightly racially insensitive dreads. EXO’s Kai, Kim Jongin.  

 

**To: Sehunnie!**

It feels weird being here without you (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

 **From: Sehunnie!  
** I bet you would rather be here… with me.

 

 **To: Sehunnie!  
** Ssshhhhhhh soon! Just waiting for Manager Hyung

 

**To: Sehunnie!**

There is this guy who looks like Zico Sunbae.

 

**From: Sehunnie!**

Maybe it is, you’re backstage

 

 **From: Sehunnie!  
** Send a photo

 

**To: Sehunnie!**

[image]

 

 **From: Sehunnie!  
** OMG IT IS!

 

**To: Sehunnie!**

OMG IT IS!

  
**To: Sehunnie!**

Haha Jinks!

 

**To: Sehunnie!**

He looks sad

 

 **From: Sehunnie!**  
JINKS!

**From: Sehunnie!**

Dammit

 

**From: Sehunnie**

Not your problem

 

**To: Sehunnie!**

I’m going to make him feel better |｀･ω･)9

 

**From: Sehunnie!**

Ugh! Just text me… please baby.

 

**To: Sehunnie!**

(* ﾟｪ ﾟ*) …. Sehunnie.

 

**To: Sehunnie!**

Not now.

 

**From: Sehunnie!**

Why not!

 

**To: Sehunnie!**

I have to help Zico sunbae (｀-´)>

 

**From: Sehunnie!**

Ugh! But I want you.

 

 **From: Sehunnie!  
** Now!

 

Kim Jongin shoved his phone into his back pocket, even though he can still feel it vibrating from Oh Sehun’s constant messages. He makes his way over to Jiho but stops just short when he sees the pained expression (jealousy?) of the man staring down the corridor. Jongin follows Jiho’s line of sight and sees him staring at the pretty girls in the tight short skirts, little crop tops tight across their chests and pretty heels accentuating their gorgeous legs. Jongin smirks.

 

Jiho sighs deeply, trying to shift the jealous pain from his chest through the exhale of air. Suddenly his head is caged in by a pair arm of surprising buff arms. He raises his eyes and is confronted with a shockingly beautiful tanned face. His gaze gets trapped in a pair of deep chocolate eyes.  
“I can help you.”  
“W-what?”  
The boy speaks again. “I can help you with your…. _problem_ ” He smirks again. The boy pulls back and Jiho can now see the boys full face.  
“Oh shit! You’re-you’re- fuck! Kai, EXO?”  
“Those words aren’t very pretty, hyung.” A mischievous grin lights up his face, “I could make you pretty, hyung.”  
“W-wha?”  
“I saw you staring at those pretty girls, you want to be just like them, don’t you hyung?”

“Kai?”

Jongin reaches out and strokes Jiho’s cheek bringing his hand down to grab his chin. He leans in a bit.  
“Do you want to be a pretty boy? Cause I can do it, Do it for you.” A blush rose on Jiho’s face and he stares down at Jongin’s sneakers. “Yes you do, Hyung. Come with me.”

And with that Jongin grabbed Jiho’s wrist and dragged him into the closest empty dressing room, shoving Jiho down on a chair. Jiho gulps and looks up at the man who was looking around the, clearly a girl group, dressing room. Jiho nervously eyes the rows and rows of make up. the tiny little dresses, and the knee high heels.

“Don’t worry Hyung I’ll take care of you.”

**From: Sehunnie!**

Jongin! Come back here, I can’t believe you left me hard like this.

 

**To: Sehunnie!**

Shh, I’m busy.

 

**From: Sehunnie!**

**  
** Don’t speak to me like that.

 

**To: Sehunnie!**

**  
** I’m sorry Hunnie (-人-) please forgive me

 

**From: Sehunnie!**

Maybe. Or maybe i might have to punish you later

 

**From: Sehunnie**

Why are you so busy?

 

 **To: Sehunnie!  
** I’m making Zico Hyung into a pretty girl!

 

**From: Sehunnie!**

Oh you would be good at that, baby boy.

 

**From: Sehunnie!**

You should do yourself up as well. Come home in a pretty little outfit just for me.

 

Jongin swallowed hard as he read the text, blood immediately rushing to his lower regions. Fucking Oh Sehun. He attempts to stop the blush in his cheeks as he applies a shiny gloss to Jihos plump lips. Jiho stares up at him looking prettier by every application of makeup. Jongin can feel his phone vibrating in his front pocket, dangerously close to his crotch. He could picture Sehun at the dorm. Sitting there, admiring him and his effort. He shudders and tries to ignore the tightening in his pants.

 

Jiho is struggling to breathe. Kim Jongin is a beautiful man and his face is so close to Jihos face. He can feel his breath as Jongin applies eye makeup.

“Look up,” Jongin says. Jiho cannot drag his eyes from Jongin’s face. Jongin grabs his face roughly. “I said, fucking look up, pretty boy.” Jongin hisses. Jiho follows his order, looking up to the harsh white light, causing his eyes to water. Jongin harshly exhales as he tries to put the pencil on his waterline. Jongin straightens his long blonde wig, looking over his work and then grunts out. “Look down.”

Jiho immediately does, giving access to the top of his eye. Jiho’s eyes fall to the front of Jongin’s too tight pants and the revealing bulge in the front. Jiho’s breath hitches and he licks his lips.  

 

_Did he do that?_

 

Jongin whole body tightens as he feels his phone in his front pocket, the vibrations just stimulating his painfully hard cock. He can only imagine what Sehun was saying. He turns back to Jiho to look over the rack of clothing. The dresses were for a cute concept. Short off the shoulder dresses. The fabric was so soft, he could imagine it on his own skin, he could imagine Sehun's hands rubbing the fabric on his skin. He cannot help but shudder again. He forces the idea out of his mind, however, he cannot move the idea from his dick. He checks his phone

 

 

**From: Sehunnie!**

You should come home baby boy. Come home all dolled up for me like the pretty little thing you are.

 

**From: Sehunnie!**

Have you on my lap in one of those cute girl group dresses. Fuck you like the pretty little boy you are.

 

 

“Put this on for me, pretty boy,” Jongin grunts out and throws a dress over his shoulder. Jiho catches and finds himself blushing harder than before.  
“Yes daddy,” He says and starts taking off his clothing.

_Daddy?_

 

Jongin ignores it and pulls out his phone. His hand shifts the fabric, he hisses at the little friction the move sends a shock through his system.

 

 

**To: Sehunnie!**

What colour Sehunnie?

 

**From: Sehunnie!**

Pink, baby. Pretty Pink

 

 

Jiho is a little disappointed that Jongin doesn’t turn around to watch him change, maybe his daddy just wanted to see him completely done, or maybe he is just being a gentleman. A thrill runs through his system and straight into his dick, already riled up from the knowledge that he was affecting someone like Jongin.

It was a bit of a struggle to get into the tiny dress, it didn’t fit across his back properly with the zipper unable to be closed completely. But as Jiho let the fabric twirl around the tops of his thighs, Woo Jiho had never felt more beautiful, and when he put on the small kitten heels and saw his reflection, he knew that no one would be able to take their eyes off him. Not Jongin and not even Kyung. Jiho couldn’t help but feel beautiful, feel wanted, feel desired. He knew Jongin would want him

 

**From: Sehunnie!**

  
I want you here now baby. I want to ruin you and your pretty little dress.

 

“You can turn around Daddy~,” Jiho says cutely.

 

Jongin turns around and sees Jiho standing there all dressed up. Was it cute? I mean comparatively. Cute, not as cute as Jongin, but still cute.  
“What do you think Daddy?” Jiho asks him in a false cute voice. Jongin shudders in discomfort, though it could be mistaken for arousal.

 

Jiho certainly did.

 

He knew that Jongin would like what he saw. Feeling assured by Jongin’s reaction, he boldly took steps forward, walking (a little clumsily but that’s cute right?) into Jongin’s personal space. Jongin took a step back clashing with the wall. Jiho did not stop, taking another step directly against Jongin. He leans up against Jongin putting his hands on Jongin’s surprisingly buff chest. (Seriously, it's shocking how buff his chest is, where did soft Nini go?)

Jiho leaned in closer, putting his face closer to Jongin’s, he can feel Jongin’s lustful heavy breathing on his cheeks, turning him on even more. His cock is painfully hard under his pretty dress. He _knows_ Jongin can feel it.

 

Jongin can feel it, how can he not. Jiho has his entire body all over Jongin’s. He can feel Jiho’s boner pressing hard against his. It’s not that bad, but this is not what he wanted. The little bit of relief that Jiho provides is nice and he cannot stop the hiss that leaves his clenched teeth.

  
Jiho revels in the small noises Jongin is making. He grins and presses his mouth against Jongin’s. The lack of rejection gives Jiho more confidence and he grinds down against Jongin.

“Fuck,” Jongin mutters against Jiho’s plump lips. Jiho grins and goes in for another kiss.

 

 _No no no no. What the fuck is going on!?_ Jongin thinks as Jiho moves sensually against him.

His dick is confused. Jiho, no matter how sort-of-maybe cute he is, is not Oh Sehun. His phone vibrates again. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and moves his face away from Jiho to check it over Jiho’s shoulder. Jiho immediately giggles and shoves his face into Jongins neck, giving it small little kisses. Nausea rolls over in Jongin’s stomach as he checks his phone, two texts from sehun and one from his manager while he tries to move his neck from Jiho.

 

**From: Manager-Hyung~＼(★^∀^★)／**

Outside. Where are you?

 

_Oh, thank God._

Jongin tries to gently push Jiho off him. Jiho’s face falls and he pouts (Not very cute at all) and Jongin feels guilty. He might have accidently led him on a bit.  
“Hyung, I’m going to just um-” Jongin panics. “I’ll be right back.”  
“Oh okay~” Jiho smiles and goes to sit back, all pretty, in the seat in front of the mirror.

 

Jongin sneakily grabs the pink dress and scoots out of the room really quick. He sighs in relief as soon as the door shuts behind him. He checks Sehun’s text.

 

**From: Sehunnie!**

Hurry up baby, or I might just find someone else.

 

**From: Sehunnie!**

I’m sure Baekhyun Hyung will help me

 

Jongin heart skips a beat. He looks up and makes eye contact with his manager. He shoves the pink dress under his jacket before walking over. Halfway up he sees a familiar face.

 

“Oh Jinki Hyung!” Jongin stops his favourite (fuck you taemin) Shinee member. “I have left a very special girl in the dressing room. Can you look after her for me?”

“Wha-?”  
“Thanks, hyung! I love you!”

 

Lee Jinki stands there, confused, as he watches Jongin leave with his manager. He looks down the corridor to the door in question.

“What the fluff?” he whispers....

 

 

 

 

[Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002096)

**Author's Note:**

> Please click the link to read on~


End file.
